Mafia's Moon Princess
by Kerria Flower
Summary: Instead of reincarnating to the Tsukino Family, Princess Serenity instead, reincarnated into a certain family in Italy wherein instead of being born a little brother, she was Bianchi's younger SISTER instead. Instead of Hayato, her name is Serena. Gokudera Serena however, was unlike any mafia-descent child...not when her flames are pure white that made even the Vindice baffled...
1. Chapter 1

Serena the White Flame

The Riviera Family has a much-treasured secret known only to the boss himself, and his daughter-by-first-marriage, Bianchi.

The second but illegitimate daughter Serena, is born with pure white flames that wasn't any of the seven elements the Mafia World is familiar with. The boss went as far as consulting the Vindice out of worry for his child, but once upon touching his baby girl, the Vindice in question got stripped of his bandages, showing their horrifying appearance as what could best be described as decaying, badly-mauled, living zombies, but his body healed, making him human in appearance once more, but still retaining his zombie traits of deathly-pale skin.

The Vindice were baffled as they haven't heard of a flame that can heal what may be called 'living deads'.

Given the fact that she could do that at a young age, they demanded her protection at all costs and any information about her power sealed under lock and key as she is hope to destroy their curses. Anything befalling her, is forbidden. Her birth mother Lavina was an unawakened Sun while her father is a Storm so its not hereditary...but an unusually-beneficial mutation. But her green eyes that belonged to her mother...turned blue. Her father lamented that while she still has his beloved mistress' hair color, losing her green eyes that turned blue upset him. They just figured its an effect of her flame.

So little Serena was raised in a gilded cage as a result as a child. Kept busy with countless tutors in many subjects. Progress was made when she learns day by day. Language, Linguistics, Mathematics, History, Mythology, Culture, Music, Art, Law, Mafia Political Science, Fields of Science, etc, etc. Bianchi on the other hand, was just as strictly educated but unlike her half-sister, she was more free. She wasn't locked up because her father feared the Vindice's wrath if anything were to happen to Serena that death would be kinder than what they'd do to him.

And due to how important she is to the Vindice of all people, her father had her do training...without telling his little girl why as her survival means everybody else's survival as nobody wants to piss off the Vindice who were somehow cursed to be mangled zombies yet one touch from Serena restored their bodies thus they hoped that as she grew older, her power would mature, effectively saving them and freeing them from their curse.

As she grew up, she wore her hair long, and in two buns with pigtails. That means lots and lots of hairpins.

She was taught her 'flames' personally by her father but they weren't really flames...rather, they were pure light in fact as light does NOT burn. Fire does!

But one day at age ten, Serena meets her new tutor, Trident Shamal.

'Serena, this is your new combat tutor Shamal.' said Don Riviera.

'Eh? What happened to my old one?' Serena blinked owlishly.

'Let's just say he's done inappropriate things with your sister as well as possessing illegal contraband and I had him thrown out.' the Don smiled ferally and darkly, sent a warning to Shamal who twitched. He's no pedo, he likes his women with boobs and ass, thank you very much!

And so...

'Well, like your dad said, I'm your new combat tutor Shamal.' said Shamal.

'So what are your credentials?' Serena asked him. 'Daddy really spends money on me and Bianchi for tutors.' and Shamal wondered why, when the man hires powerful people in combat to be tutors to his daughters...

'Well, you know the Varia right?'

'You mean those guys said to have techniques that can even shame demons?'

'Yep. They once invited me to join them ten years ago since I got more than enough credentials but no way, their lifestyle ain't my cup of tea.' Shamal shuddered. 'Moreover those guys are damn loud and their language is something that'll make your father shove soap bar by bar down their throats.'

'Ohhhh!' Serena mused in understanding. 'So what kind of life do you prefer?'

'Well, fun jobs where by the end of it I'm enjoying many flowers by the end of it.' Shamal grinned. He couldn't say women so he used the next best thing.

Although predictably, Serena misinterpreted him and insisted on putting flowers all over the castle.

'Serena, what's with the flowers you've ordered?' Bianchi, currently 13 years old asked her 11 years old sister, perplexed as the maids decorated the house with fake, but convincingly-real flowers. Of course, the real ones are in the gardens but still...

'But Shamal said that after a fun job he likes to spend time with flowers!' Serena exclaimed. 'Its rare to find boys like that these days, he'll love the new decor!' she said happily. 'For some reason father laughed really hard though...' she said with a thoughtful pose.

Bianchi sweatdropped with flyaway hairs, and wore a grimace.

Shamal, for all his terrifying reputation as an assassin, is a world-class pervert.

By flowers, he meant 'ladies'.

Ahhh her thoughtful little sister is still innocent.

Elsewhere where Shamal drank with his employer, he could only sputter when his drink went down the wrong pipe, as his boss made fun of him on his expense due to his daughter's misinterpretation.


	2. The Squished Boy?

The Squished Boy?

Three years later, around September...

Shamal has a phone call from an acquaintance... 'Ya gotta be kidding me, I'm on a tutor contract here and I don't even treat men...ah, the idiot would naturally get Skullitis if you shoot him too damn much!'

'Shoot who with what?' Serena asked her tutor. Under her tutor, her combat training got stricter and learned stealthy assassination skills. Unlike her sister who specialized in throwing poisoned food around, Serena was more dangerous of the two as she was a better fighter. However she wasn't allowed to go out on jobs so she can just ask her father for money any time. Her training is for her own benefit and protection and she was raised to show no mercy to anyone who dares to hurt her.

'You see Serena, you know about Dying Will Bullets, right?' Shamal told his student while still on phone. 'If you shoot a person ten times, they will develop Skullitis.'

'Skullitis?'

'Yep. Its a disease that reveals your worst secrets while you're dying so in a nutshell, its also called 'Die in Shame' disease because the things Skullitis speak of are highly mortifyingly embarrassing.'

'Then why shoot in the first place when its a dumb idea to begin with?!' inwardly, Shamal was cackling, wondering what Reborn's reaction was on the other side of the world.

'Well, its still a training essential no matter how nuts, unless technology improves someday to make training less...embarrassing.' Shamal snorted. 'I'll go talk to your father for a bit.'

'OK~!'

/So your student is a young girl?/

'Yep. Remember your girlfriend Bianchi? I'm training her little sister Serena. She's there ain't she?'

Needless to say, they flew to Japan, to Namimori.

Shamal seriously wonders why his current employer goes over-the-top when it comes to the younger daughter while the eldest has lots of freedom...Serena has never even step foot outside the castle walls while Bianchi's been to many countries at age 12.

Upon disembarking, they took a taxi cab to an apartment Reborn prepared for them beforehand.

They settled down, and as soon as possible, headed to Namichuu where she was enrolled in Middle School as Gokudera Serena, taking on her mother's name to hide the fact she is mafia.

And so at lunch time...

'So this is the guy with Skullitis?' Serena looked at Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo-in-training and apparently, because her sister's boyfriend lives with him, she lives with his family now too! 'But Shamal...' said Serena as she looked at Tsuna. Its something only she can see. 'There's **something else** wrong with this guy.'

'Eh? Something else?' Tsuna gulped nervously as Shamal looked on, interested while Reborn waited patiently.

Ohhh he knew of this girl.

Due to Omerta-level secrets, the Vindice are adamant of her safety, hence their father raised her in a gilded cage. The fact that she was allowed to go to Japan might be because of Bianchi and to safely let his youngest out without worrying of her getting hurt. While raised in a Mafia Family, she remained innocent and naive due to her sheltered upbringing. The reason why, only her father can say as Bianchi really doesn't want the Vindice looming on her for breaking Omerta regarding her sister.

'Yep. If I have a clay right now, I'd show you.' Serena sighed.

'You can use him.' Reborn offered Leon. 'He can change shape.' Serena perked up.

'Really?! OK! Lizard-chan, turn into a doll-sized silhouette of Tsunayoshi and then afterward make that doll look like squished clay. Kinda like how a child holds a clay doll too tight and left deep finger dents. Do the same for arms, legs and the head too.' Leon did as told. 'His body and his life energy is like that in my eyes but everyone else appears fine.'

'Why am I squished?' Tsuna sweatdropped, nervously looking at the doll.

'Dunno. But poor energy flow in a body that looks like the results of a squished clay doll with damaged piping flow doesn't look so good and no, its not Skullitis doing it...I'd say _its been around for several years now_.' this rendered the men silent as she sees Tsuna as a living, squished pipeline with poor flow of Wave Energy and that also means flames. 'If he's damaged like this, I have no idea of its effects on him since I've never seen a case like this before!' she exclaimed.

'...really now?' Reborn's eyes darkened.

'I could always see what nobody else could...sometimes when there's parties, father would ask me if anyone looks weird. That usually means someone was controlled or an enemy in disguise...it depends.' Serena shrugged. 'Its how we keep our home clean and mole free.'

'Heee...Shamal, looks like this case is more than just Skullitis.' Reborn went out. 'I'll go and have a phone chat. I'd know you'd look into it.'

'Yeah yeah.' Shamal droned boredly. He doesn't want to treat boys but he doesn't want to permanently sleep either, via a bullet between his eyes. And Reborn wasn't too happy.

xxx

'Bianchi, what abilities does your sister have?' Reborn asked Bianchi after telling the yandere pinkette what her sister saw.

'Well, given previous experiences even though its an accident, she can restore...but it depends on the maturity of her power.' said Bianchi. 'She once restored a mangled person as if nothing happened with that white light of hers...and that's when she's younger than she is now. That was accidental. She just touched him, unafraid because she hardly knows anything outside her Castle Wing.' she fibbed a little because she can't exactly say the truth. She restored a mangled Vindice when she was a BABY.

'I see...'

'We're still on a wait-and-see basis...because its a new power that we're still studying so you know the Vindice is adamant of her safety and that means no telling outsiders. my love.' she said softly. 'She's an unusual case. For now we were pretending she is an unawakened Storm.'

'Alright.' "That means I can't tell Vongola at the risk of getting a visit and bargaining with the Vindice is always hard...'

xxx

The Clinic...

After Shamal injected Tsuna with the Angel Disease to counter Skullitis...Serena touched him. Her white light shone on Tsuna and for Tsuna, it was like he died and he was reborn...and he felt really good. He couldn't help but smile like a goof.

Shamal on the other hand...STARED.

'So did you fix his other problem?'

'I dunno.'

'Dunno?!'

'I dunno how my power works...we only know bits you know.'

"...that worries me." Shamal shuddered. 'I'll check the kid and that means,' he grimaced. 'Stripping him to poke him with my equipment. So out.'

'OK.' and Serena went out with the last thing she hears, was Tsuna's high-pitched, 'HIIIEEE?!'

'Gokudera-san? Is that Tsuna in there?' Yamamoto asked the newcomer when he heard that familiar shriek.

'Yep. He's just getting a check-up and he doesn't like needles.' said Serena with a straight face when the check up doesn't relate to needles at all.

'I don't like them either!' Yamamoto laughed nervously. 'Poor guy. Any idea when he'll be out?'

'Dunno. Ask his baby companion who came with him.'

xxx

Later after school, Serena returned to the clinic.

'Well?' Serena asked her tutor who sighed as Tsuna was asleep on the bed.

'I had to knock him out for the whole pack.' said Shamal. 'I dunno what you did but his body's flame flow expanded big time and his body is now producing lots of Sky Flames to fill in the expansion. Once it fills he'll be back to normal but we have no idea how this will effect him in life.'

'Oh, he'll be OK now that his flow's normal again.' Serena chimed with a happy smile. 'He was like a crushed clay doll earlier it was nasty to look at.' she said wryly.

And she wasn't kidding.

A month later, he was no longer clumsy...and he started learning like a normal person again.

His grades rose and in mere days, he grew a couple inches taller and his flames...purer. So pure of another class entirely.

Shamal and Reborn are in shock. And considering that Bianchi, a storm lives with the Sawadas...the purity of the flame hooked her. Hard.

Tsuna learned how Yandere she could be in regards to those she deems as his.


	3. The Princess

The Princess

A month since Tsuna's curing, his grades rose in Second Semester, and his performance in P.E now improved since Serena fixed his damaged flame flow.

Cue Reborn's training coming back double the difficulty as while Reborn no longer needed to tutor him in failing subjects, he can now happily catch up with his training, and now he also has to train Bianchi too now that she is his Storm, and Bianchi informed her father while Reborn informed Don Vongola of the recent developments but nothing about Tsuna's case and cure or the Vindice will be on his ass.

Elsewhere in Japan, a different recruitment happened as without Tsukino Usagi who is now Serena Riviera, Luna had to recruit the hard way while loads of people in Azabu-Juuban died as the Dark Kingdom made good progress with energy collecting for Queen Metalia. It took near-death situations for their awakening and due to these changes, Sailor Pluto was forced to awaken her current incarnation in the world to help them out, and call on the Outer Senshi as well who have taken residence in Sankakusu...because they awakened earlier and were investigating another enemy. The Outers had to basically babysit/train the Inners who just awakened their powers...but not their memories...unlike the outers who got both their memories and powers.

Without Sailor Moon's purifying abilities, they had to...kill for real. At least its monsters.

However, Serena who sensed the anguish and pain of eight souls who she saw in visions...girls in weird seifuku outfits, four men and monsters they were fighting against...a man in a tuxedo outfit...a sorceress and great darkness behind her in a land of ice...

She felt a stir in her soul.

An ethereal heartbeat.

She was frozen stiff combined with empathic pain, she suffered an immense headache causing Shamal great worry as he was training her.

She has to go there.

Go to where they are...

And save them.

A golden moon symbol appeared on her brow and her memories returned and then, she let out an incredible output of power that was felt within Namimori by Tsuna, Reborn, and Bianchi.

'T-that presence...' Bianchi gasped out as they were training together. 'Serena!'

'Why's she using her power? I hope she's not in trouble...' Tsuna croaked out as they ran for it while in Shamal's apartment he shares with his ward, the Vindice showed up...to see Serena basking in a pure white light.

'Serena!' Shamal cried worriedly as all they can see of the girl is her silhouette and the golden mark of the moon on her forehead. Once the light was gone, her form was that of a princess. She wore a white dress with gold trim with a waist ribbon made to look like fairy wings behind her. There were pearl barettes on her head, and pearl earrings on her ears.

'She has awakened...' one of the Vindice noted. 'But...what is this?'

'Don't ask us, we don't know either.'

'Serena! What's with the weird costume change?!' Shamal choked out.

'I-I don't know...I was having visions and shared pain earlier...' Serena stammered out, shakily wrapping her arms around herself. 'Eight people in pain...fighting an immense darkness in a place of nothing but ice. Where is that place? I have to go...it hurts...I have to go...I need to go...' and she vanished.

'Holy shit!' was all Shamal could say as the Vindice gave chase to his charge. 'Place of nothing but ice...probably the north or south pole or the artic...or it could be snowy mountains even...'

And he had to deal with a frantic older sister to boot.

xxx

Following her visions and instincts, she came to D-Point, near the North Pole where she appeared and seconds later, the Vindice followed.

'Princess!' Sailor Uranus gasped out as the Sailor Soldiers looked up to see her arrival, flanked by mysterious bandaged cloaked men.

Serena fired a beam of pure white light at them to heal their injuries and restore their energy.

'You finally came! Princess Serenity!' Queen Beryl, now possessed by Queen Metallia. 'Now I can end all of the Moon Kingdom at once!'

'I don't know who you are and why are you calling me that,' her words surprised the senshi below and the Vindice with her. 'But I won't let you harm these girls! I don't know why but...I feel they're important to me!' and she let out a great magnitude of power output.

'The Princess feels she knows us but her memories aren't back just like us...' Sailor Mercury gasped out.

'And who are those guys with her?!' Sailor Jupiter wondered warily as their princess fired a powerful blast of her powers, giving it all she's got.

Being a Mafia Daughter, she showed no mercy but this resulted in her exhaustion and her Princess Forme vanished, reverting back to her civilian clothes and fell unconscious.

'Princess!' the senshi ran to catch her, but the Vindice got to Serena first. One of them caught her bridal style carry.

'Let go of Princess Serenity this instant!' Sailor Pluto demanded frantically as they braced themselves for a fight.

'She is of great importance to us so we cannot give her to you.' said one of the Vindice. 'You may be her unknown guardians but she has a duty she must aid in accomplishing. Until then, we cannot let you meet her but rest assured her security is of the best. We cannot absolutely allow any harm to come to her.' and they vanished using Night Flames.

xxx

Vindicare...

'...that, was unexpected.' said one of them as they stopped by Vindicare for a bit.

'A huge monster of darkness, making a human a monster from what we saw in there, and seven girls in impractical outfits fighting it without anyone on earth the wiser? And Miss Riviera just blasted it away as if its nobody's business?'

'Her awakening is close.' said Bermuda. 'If she truly awakened, such power output shouldn't have exhausted her. But we better get those girls investigated. Those girls called Miss Riviera 'Princess Serenity'. Last we checked, the girl isn't royalty and she's of the Riviera bloodline albeit illegitimate when we checked her and her late mother's DNA work. So we will track down those girls come hell of high waters, look out for anything strange, and gather intel. The strongest members will remain here to keep an eye on our quarry. Everyone else, go and somebody return her to Trident Shamal.'

xxx

Shamal's apartment...

Shamal, Reborn, Bianchi and Tsuna were waiting when a Vindice returned with Serena in its arms. 'Serena!-san! Is she OK?!' Tsuna stammered out as the Vindice gave Serena's body to Shamal.

'She...overexerted herself.' said the Vindice. 'She led us to D-Point in North Pole according to our GPS Tracking System, and what we saw was unbelievable. However, all her Guardians she has no memory of but senses her ties to them are fighting something no mafia famiglia on earth can ever hope to beat. If we can compare it to anything...I'd say its evil in its purest form.'

'What?' Bianchi choked out.

'Her Guardians were on the verge of death. However, Miss Riviera healed them all and then blasted that thing away, one-shotting it with a huge blast of her power before falling unconscious. Her full awakening is approaching, Poison Scorpion. A little more to go.' and it left.

'Shamal.' Reborn spoke firmly as Shamal went into his student's memory to fish out the incident to show them an illusion of what happened.

What they saw, was unbelievable.

'Well...ain't that a kick in the balls?' Shamal choked out. 'The hell is going on here?'

'...you and me both.' Reborn frowned. 'Serena must be a legacy inheritor. Skipped a few people before she got landed the name and power of Princess Serenity...or something.'

'You do know this is under Omerta right?' Bianchi croaked out. 'There's no way father will believe me about this!'

xxx

Meanwhile, back in Tokyo through a Sailor Teleport...Rei's Temple...

'Well...all we know is that she reincarnated the same time as us, but just like you, has no memory of us.' said Sailor Neptune softly. 'And she seems to be...found first by unknown factors and protected by them. For what purpose is unknown so that isn't exactly comforting.'

'What did they look like? Maybe we can find out through our system.' Artemis offered.

'They're really tall, wearing black coats several times their size. Bandaged heads and neck, and wearing various types of top hats.' said Rei as the two cats stiffened with matching knowing expressions.

'Who are they?' Haruka frowned, noting the cats' expression.

'You're not gonna like this...but the Princess is in the hands of the Mafia.' Artemis told them.

'M-Mafia?! As in criminal activity mafia?!' Ami squeaked in horror. Artemis snorted, shaking his head.

'No. Not that kind of Mafia.' said Artemis. 'The guys you spoke of are criminals taking on that name. The true Mafia is a society in itself, all of whom possess the ability to turn their life energies into flames. Each Mafia Family and the Subordinates they control are in charge of aspects of society they take control and charge of, while functioning as Underground Police, doing what the law cannot do. However, should they themselves break the law, the Vindice, the guys you just saw, will come in.'

'Vindice? Who are they?' Haruka frowned at the cats.

'The Vindice are essentially security-keepers and lawmakers. They keep the existence of Mafia and Mafia Activity a secret. Those who committed heinous crimes and those who broke secrecy are taken care of by them. All Mafioso dread their very presence as the Vindice are extremely powerful and have their own way of tracking you. There is nowhere a convicted can run as they can find you anywhere no matter how you try. They can appear out of nowhere, and chain you down and drag you to your fate, Vindicare Prison, a prison of complete darkness and incredibly inhospitable cold. Due to cold and darkness, as well as isolation from human contact, its inmates are known to have become insane.' Artemis continued to their horror. 'At first Luna doesn't know as she was sent to the East and I was sent to the West to look for all of you and we gathered information.'

'And to think the princess is under their protection...she must have shown powers they know not and they got interested and kept her with them.' said Luna. 'Even if we storm Italy, there's no way we can defeat them the way they are now. The fact that all organizations dread them speak volumes. But for how long...we don't know and that's the problem. So on the chance she's out and about, we have to secure her fast.'

'Assuming she even goes to Japan in the first place.' Minako sighed. 'She's in Italy with those freaks, remember?'

'For now, we will travel Japan as a just incase.' said Luna. 'Everyone has been fully-healed by the Princess and while its peaceful, use this period of peace to train. Who knows what else might come up next and we got lucky. We'll find her as we have a lot of time while you have your civilian ties to worry about. Leave the intel to us.'

xxx

Namimori...

Serena has no memory of last night, merely thinking she passed out after training as usual. So Shamal acted accordingly, warning the needed people by phone while Serena cooked breakfast and their lunches in her usual cheerful manner.

"She really doesn't remember anything from last night and I don't even have a hand in it." Shamal thought in concern.

Life went on as normal. At school, Tsuna was very worried about Serena.

"She doesn't remember anything about last night at all." he thought worriedly as he watched over her at school. "But still...that was incredible." he thought. That and being a princess suited her because she's beautiful.

But still, are things really going to be OK?! around here?!

But he'll enjoy what peace they get.

Aside from Reborn's torture-training, that is!

But still, things aren't over yet.

It wasn't even a week since the fight with Metalia...that a new conflict has arrived.

However...

At the Door of Space-Time...

'Plu...I'm scared...' Princess Small Lady whimpered as her body is disappearing. 'Papa and Mama are gone...a-and I...I...' she sobbed, terribly afraid for herself as well because she is slowly becoming a ghost.

'Everything will be alright, Small Lady.' Sailor Pluto reassured her young friend who was...sadly dying because time has terribly changed. 'I promise you everything will be alright. That's why...stop crying.' she said kindly in reassurance. 'We'll make things OK.'

'Promise?'

'Promise.' and the little girl was gone for good as the future...is destroyed. In Small Lady's place...Sailor Pluto can only cry as what's left of Small Lady was the Queen's Silver Crystal. 'Please...find Princess Serenity. Go to her in the past, to the 21st century.' she told the crystal softly and it disappeared. 'Now I must close the door to this future...' she then raised her Garnet Key. 'My father Chronos, Guardian of Time and Space!' she invoked. 'Lend me your power! Close the breached taboo door! Dark Doom Close!' and the door was shut, and it vanished.

This was a disaster. A terrible disaster.

Mamoru was NOT supposed to die in the battle against Metallia. Sure he comes close but Usagi was able to revive everyone. But in this time, they have no idea where she is or who she is in the past, and she was only able to save the senshi. As a result of his death, future Chiba Mamoru, King Endymion vanished...and so did their daughter, Princess Small Lady.

Crystal Tokyo of the 30th Century...is effectively destroyed.

In the meantime, the Crystal of the future sought Usagi, and it found her in Namimori.

It merged with the present crystal in her soul...effectively doubling her power, more power than she can handle, thus it quickly restrained its power output for her sake.

However, that great power affected the people close to her and Tsuna.

xxx

Meanwhile...

'Good job tracking it down Saphir.' a man clad in white clothes spoke. 'It'll take a while getting there I admit, but what's victory without effort? Once we obtain it, we shall crush it to dust...a sign of our clan's revival!' he toasted with others in the room with him.


	4. The Princess The Knights and the Vindice

The Princess, The Knights and the Vindice

The merging of the two crystals was indeed, too much for Serena as in her sleep, she was close to dying and her own existence as well as that of Earth's being threatened to explode.

The awakened crystal and the unawakened one are equal in power and both happen to be the most powerful crystals in the universe, rivaled only by very few forces.

Not only that, as the present timeline was in danger of being annihilated by its massive power, the merged crystal ensured that it held back...and split the powers evenly, distributing its massive powers to the sailor senshi within Earth and Serena in equal parts, causing them a great boost in power, as well as receiving a revelation as to WHY they got it as well as herself.

The deed was enough to prevent Armageddon as they knew it.

Elsewhere, for one Sailor Saturn currently sleeping within a clueless, unawakened Hotaru Tomoe who's also currently host to Mistress 9...

It was very easy for Sailor Saturn to further help her host body's unfortunate conditions and overpower Mistress 9's trying to subjugate and absorb her host's Hoste by making the girl ill to the point of her own 'self' dying to allow the abomination to take over. But she still remains dormant as she wasn't needed yet, other than keeping her reincarnation alive and healthy.

And the final act of power, was for one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The fact that Serena worried about him caused some power to go to him as well.

That same night, Reborn was startled by the presence of Serena's power going to several places, one of whom, to his own student who just recovered from his own sorry state.

'What the...' he woke up to watch what the small ball of powerful energy will do.

It went inside Tsuna and next thing Reborn knows, Tsuna became the purest and strongest Sky among all Skies he knew and met...and the power healed the disastrous effects of the 'clogging' in his body. From a small, wimpy body to what he should have been as a 13 years old kid. His body matured and gained some muscle of a normal, untrained boy...

And that HDWM won't turn off!

Good thing only active flame users can see the HDWM...but both active and non-actives can see flame users go willy-nilly offensively and defensively.

Because Serena's power is under Vindice-Level Clearances, he often had to improvise in his reports.

Well, he would have to talk to Bianchi and Shamal on how to explain away the permanent state from now on...that, and they need to fix Nana and the whole school because you do NOT physically change overnight! That, and help Tsuna go shopping for better clothes befitting of a Mafia Heir.

On the other hand, Reborn was glad that Tsuna resembled Nana more, not his father who he has basically zero respect for.

xxx

In Tokyo however, the Planetary Senshi woke up to the presence of their Princess' power that went inside their bodies, granting them stronger powers, and new Transformation Wands.

"What is this...?"

Upon receiving the revelations of the future and why they obtained great power to prevent the destruction of the present reality if one person alone handled the massive powers...and the fact that with Mamoru's death the future princess and heir Small Lady ceased to exist and it was also under attack of the Black Moon Kingdom who ended the future, and Sailor Pluto sealed the door to that future for eternity to protect the past from future invaders.

With the Prince of Earth dead and reincarnated anew elsewhere, Crystal Tokyo will not come to be due to the massive age gap between him and Princess Serenity now. She'd end up marrying someone else and a new heir will be born. That, and she's with the Mafia...its for the best that her memories regarding Prince Endymion be sealed away.

That was that.

'Perhaps I can do it now...' Michiru mused as she reached for her mirror. 'It always fogs up every time I divine for her location...' she tried again and this time, it showed her a town, and an apartment...and the name of her school. 'Finally!' she gasped out in relief.

She sent mail to the other soldiers.

 _My Mirror finally worked._  
 _She is in Namimori, Japan._  
 _Haruka and I will go there._  
 _Everyone must remain in_  
 _Tokyo to fight the danger._

The matter was decided like that.

'But Michiru, what about our mission regarding the Death Busters?' Haruka asked Michiru worriedly.

'That can wait for now...we should determine her situation in the town first.' said Michiru. 'I can only do it near her upon using the mirror...and see what kind of people surrounds her. We'll stay in Namimori for a semester. That should suffice.'

'If you say so...'

xxx

Namichuu, Second Semester...

'Hey hey have you heard?'

'There's transferees from Tokyo!'

'They're both gorgeous! Two girls!'

'Jeez, that's all everyone talks about lately.' Tsuna mused thoughtfully. Ever since being on permanent HDWM, he skipped school for a week when Reborn tested him on all things he failed in, which he answered correctly.

That means modifying the heads of the teachers and his peers and forging his records because he was intelligent all along, his dame-ness NOT his fault and Reborn made sure to lay it on thick in his reports.

'Well, nothing new ever happens lately that every single new thing is much appreciated.' said Yamamoto. 'When Serena-chan transferred, its big because she's a real beauty.' he said. 'But for the upper years, she too young for them to date.' he said. 'Then these newcomers are seniors who transferred for family reasons before going back to Tokyo.'

'Heee...'

'I wonder what they're like...' Serena mused thoughtfully. 'Hopefully they won't get on Hibari-senpai's bad side...' the two boys shuddered.

At school...

To Haruka's chagrin, she was separated from Michiru as her grades were higher than hers.

But for now, she'll have to suck up with it.

But still...wearing a skirt, feels so alien when she dressed like a boy all her life...in Mugen Gakuen, she could get away with it due to her accomplishments as a pro-racer. Here, apparently the Disciplinary Committee is very strict with rules that even adults here are scared of a freaking teenager young enough to be their son.

And the chairman's way of dealing with rulebreakers? 'Bite them to Death' a.k.a beat the hell out of boys, but he'll never hit girls but still manage to scare them into obedience.

That was what they heard from the administration when they enrolled.

So their clue, is to look for the princess in the school.

To her classmates, the girls were MOANING on how she was a waste being born a girl with the good looks boys would envy while the boys were glad she's a girl or they'll never score any dates. She was also the tallest out of the class!

Funny, she thought wryly.

As a Uranian, her people are born with androgynous beauty its very easy to crossdress as a result.

As for Michiru...boys and girls alike BLUSHED.

For them, she is an extremely beautiful and delicate-looking girl of slim stature with naturally-gifted elegance. So beautiful 'it should be illegal!' and she heard comparisons of her looks with the first year from Class 1-A Gokudera Serena.

This got Michiru curious.

At lunch break...

'How is your first day, Haruka?' Michiru asked her as they got together on the rooftop.

'Its weird wearing a skirt when I wore pants all my life and I can get away with it in Mugen Gakuen as long as everyone knows my real gender.' Haruka huffed. 'It feels alien and uncomfortable.' she complained.

'But we wear a skirt in many functions all the time long before you liked pants.' Michiru giggled, hinting at their time as princesses of their planets, and as Sailor Soldiers.

'This is this and that is that.' Haruka pouted. 'Pants are more comfortable.'

'Maa maa, its for a semester and then outside that, you can wear your pants.'

'...'

At the rooftop...

Michiru summoned her Talisman, the Deep Aqua Mirror with her powers and started divining to look for their princess...only to find her with two boys on the rooftop across them, as the school has two rooftops!

'Masaka!' Haruka gasped as across them, there she is. With long white hair fashioned into the style of the Moon Dynasty.

'Princess...!' Michiru gasped out as their princess was just across them!

'But Michiru, that boy with them...his forehead is on fire yet they don't seem to notice.' Haruka pointed out. 'Can you divine about that too?'

'Alright...'

'It sure is convenient that your mirror can see into the past.' said Haruka wistfully.

'Well, its part of its job to see the truth after all.' said Michiru as they watched why the boy has a perpetually-flaming forehead.

The boy, is Mafia. A Mafia in Training to succeed Vongola Famiglia, a very powerful Mafia Family in Italy. For years he was a no-good and bullied as a result, ending with no self-confidence and esteem with a crush on a girl in class for being the only one kind to him in his hard times so he has some feelings for her. However he could not freely approach her. But when Serena, a fellow mafia child came, it was far easier to befriend her, being in the know and did more for him, like, save him from what could otherwise be a miserable life of being a no-good, clumsy mafia boss.

'Ouch...clumsy and horrible grades to succeed an organization?' Haruka winced. Michiru shuddered at the tens down to zeros in the boy's grades as well, until the revelation that he was diagnosed by Serena that he was 'sealed away and clogged so bad' that she healed him with her power, and he was recovering well. Then when the Future Crystal divided its power to prevent 'the end', some power, out of Serena's worries went to the kid who quickly struck a portion of puberty and permanently sported the flame. Not only that, he was actually very intelligent and NOT clumsy like any normal person that got his tutor extremely angry because he was made to mentor a deliberately defective student, and his employers were responsible for the cause and he read them the riot act before he was able to truly enjoy his job into teaching the boy how to manage the family that the boy now absorbs quickly.

Only Michiru can hear the revelations of her mirror that she has to relay to Haruka who can only see but not hear so she has no access to the other 50% of the revelations of the past.

They learned the full truth of the boy during the entire Lunch Break. All that's left is to stay at school a bit longer after dismissal to divine about their princess' current life.

Unknown to them, because of a Mafia Heir and a Vindice Ward in school, Reborn installed bugs all over the school for security...

xxx

At the Sawada Residence...

Reborn was frowning.

The two transferees are here for Serena and most likely, undercover Guardians as they called her 'Princess' and they found her through the mirror they have.

"A power to see the truth and the past...huh?" Reborn wondered just what the hell is going on that only select few people know. Thanks to that, they effectively know EVERYTHING about Vongola that not even Vongola itself knows!

Upon sending the Vindice a memo, he would see what happens next.

xxx

The Vindice were watching the videos sent to them by Reborn.

'Boss, what do we do about these two?' all Vindice looked at their boss, Bermuda who was pint-sized unlike the rest of them.

'We can do nothing as they are not civilians or truly human to begin with.' he told them. 'They are out of our jurisdiction if they possess a mirror that can see the past to ridiculous extent.' said Bermuda. 'Its not like we can confiscate it either as its within the body of that girl. Not only that, they are her guardians and they seem to function against entities even we have no clue of and fight against. But their topmost priority is her safety and well-being. However...shall we pay Vongola a visit? While its an Internal Family Matter, what they have done is also illegal. They better have something good for this. We'll split into two. A group will force Vongola to explain, and I will be with the team to confront those two girls.'

'Sir!'

Thus Haruka and Michiru did not see them coming while preparing to make dinner.

'You!' Haruka growled as the two girls got up ready to fight.

'Peace, Guardians.' said Bermuda. 'We did not come here to fight. However, we would like the whole story behind your presence close by your Princess as we still need her. Who are all of you, really?'

'We are the Sailor Senshi of the Solar System.' Michiru took out her mirror. 'Seeing is better while I explain, no?'

Well, the Vindice are treated to history of the Silver Millennium...and what led to its death a thousand years ago...and Queen Serenity reincarnating them into the future before the Silver Millennium was destroyed by Sailor Saturn whose function was the harbinger of destruction thus mostly sleeps unless the Talismans the Outer Soldiers possess summon her and its beyond the control of their owners. Due to this, she is the second strongest of the Solar System just next to the Moon Dynasty, a power granted to her by Queen Serenity when she was the last of the senshi to be assigned a duty by the Queen instead of Sailor Pluto who was the second-last to hear her duty.

Then cue present date, Michiru was the first to awaken as a senshi by receiving dreams of her past, followed by Haruka whom she met and remembered their past lives. When Michiru began divining with her mirror, she foresaw the danger of an alien entity that already invaded the Earth a couple years before their own awakening.

They decided to stake out Mugen Academy but with the Princess missing and the untrained inners unable to defeat the reawakened Metallia on their own, they had to reveal themselves early! But they never told the younger soldiers of their other job.

'I see...so that's how it is.' said Bermuda. 'Even if you were to die in different times at present, its always ensured that all ten of you, along with Prince Endymion will reincarnate together but he died when we found you.'

'Sadly yes...' said Haruka. 'The crystal of the future revealed that with his death, King Endymion of the future and their daughter Small Lady Serenity ceased to exist. The Princess' memories are thus sealed away. And with her reincarnating as a mafia's daughter...how on earth can we get her to awaken as Sailor Moon without the Mafia finding out? Criminals will do anything to obtain our powers...especially hers for their nefarious gains and we'd sooner kill them all than let them touch and exploit the princess.' she growled.

'You would have no worry about that.' Bermuda promised them. 'We are neutral and the lawmakers regarding the order of the world...despite how we look. Do you need to take her to Tokyo at some point?'

'We have to.' said Michiru grimly. 'We feel much more secure when she's under our watch. At least we want her to awaken as Sailor Moon so she can defend herself if she is ever separated from us. As of now, we have no idea how the Mafia's flames work against galactic invaders and we really don't want to find out the hard way.'

'...very well. We will discuss this with her current legal guardian, Dr. Trident Shamal. Lady Gokudera's powers are known only to a select few and even more information to those in-the-know. Mostly her father, stepsister, legal guardian and the Sun Arcobaleno other than ourselves. But final proof...show us your true forms.

'Haruka?' Michiru smiled at her lover in exasperation.

'Well, seeing is believing at any rate.' Haruka sighed. 'But given the power granted to us to prevent the end of the solar system, we have no idea how we'll turn out...the best we could hope is we don't cause a mess simply by changing.' the girls took out their very-much-changed transform wands. Wings surrounding a crystal with their symbol within glowing.

'Uranus/Neptune Eternal Power...Make-Up!'

The Vindice watched as the two soldiers transformed before their eyes into their soldier forms.

'Oh my, even our uniforms changed.' Michiru marveled at her new appearance.

'It wasn't like this last time...and what's with these stiff sleeves, they're inconvenient!' Haruka grumbled in complaint. 'I prefer our old look more!' she whined to Michiru.

'Well, its impossible for us to go back to that now since if we lose our new powers, it would be too much for Princess Serenity again.' Michiru pointed out. 'This must be our strongest form since our new power must be too much for our old form. We now share her burden of the massive powers the future crystal divided to protect the present. Or if she still keeps it, we won't even need Saturn to destroy all life as we know it. We will all die with billions in Earth unaware why a flash of light suddenly kills them.'

Haruka groaned as they changed back.

Then she froze.

'Michiru...if we gained this power...Saturn surely did even though she's dormant right now...' the blonde croaked out in dread as the other choked and fainted from the idea. 'Oi! Michiru!'

The Vindice don't like the picture being painted, considering what Saturn's job is and why the two feared her.

After all, she is someone who, with just the mere act of swinging down the Silence Glaive, the most powerful offensive weapon second to the Silver Crystal, is sufficient to destroy a planet no matter what size or even a system depending on the need. To be fair, this also kills Saturn as her power kills everyone, herself included.


End file.
